Interior walls are used to divide buildings into segmented internal space, such as rooms. However, interior walls frequently require modification to the building structure in order to be secured in place. Moreover, soundproofing interior areas, especially, temporary spaces, frequently requires additional modification to the building structure, or the installation of semi-permanent fixtures. Furthermore, there is often a need for temporary outdoor shelters, such as at events and festivals. However, outdoor shelters capable of withstanding inclement weather often require extensive labor and structural anchoring. In addition, reconfiguration of the surface of walls, soundproofing, and shelters, such as with new paint, designs, sound dampening material, and the like, are labor-intensive and expensive. Thus there is a need for a demountable structure system that allows for the quick assembly and disassembly of temporary structures, temporary sound insulated structures, and temporary outdoor structures, and that allows for the quick reconfiguration of the surfaces and shape of the structure.